Warm Breeze
by DemonChild6
Summary: I flew through the skies looking for my reason to live. What I didn't expect was too find some super powered teens. Ever since that day, my life got a lot more interesting. RavenXOC, Yuri story. Eventual lemon.
1. Meetings and Movies

This story is in my character's point of view. She is a young woman named Aura. She has long, brown, wavy hair and deep blue eyes that are the color of the sky. She is about as tall as Starfire and has the power to fly and control wind and air. She wears a sky blue short-sleeved hoodie and tight dark blue jeans. Her past is unknown. Now to the story :)

It was a beautiful, clear day in Jump City. Raven sat in the main room on the couch, reading a worn and ancient-looking book. Beastboy and Cyborg were next to her, brawling each other in some mindless, violent video game. Starfire was busy in the kitchen, creating some unknown food for her friends that only she would end up eating. And Robin was in the Operations room looking for any trouble in the city.

When suddenly, it came. The alarm went off and the rest of the titans joined Robin in the Operations Room. "Team, Cinderblock is robbing a bank in the city. He seems to have company with him, Plasmus. Lets take 'em down. Titans, Go!"

They all move out. Raven, Star, and BB flying to the destination, and Cyborg and Robin in the T-car.

I flew through the clear sky. I didn't really have a real goal to where I were going though. I'm just a wanderer. I flew high above Jump City when suddenly I heard an explosion down below. I stopped and viewed the sight. There was two huge monsters fighting some teens. The teens had super powers, and I assumed they were the local superheroes of the city. Smiling, I flew down to help.

"Starfire, Cyborg! You take down Cinderblock. We'll get Plasmus!" Robin said as he pulled out an exploding disc and flung it at Plasmus.

The team did as he ordered. "Hyaaah!" Sarfire flew at Cinderblock and threw starbolts at him and eyebeams. They proved to be noneffective on the stone creature, but flew him back a bit. The monster roared and threw a punch at the redhead, but was stopped short by Cyborgs sonic blast.

"Thank you friend Cyborg" Star shouted then went after Cinderblock again throwing some super strength alien punches.

Raven, BB and Robin were having some trouble with Plasmus. Raven picked up a car with her powers and threw it at the piece of goop, only for it to get stuck in the monster and get thrown back at her. Her eyes went wide and dodged the flying Nissan.

Beastboy changed into a Trex and charged at Plasmus. The goop monster shot its sludge at the dino before he even got close. Robin threw more discs at the monster which he thought worked. The titan leader jumped at the monster, knowing he had to get to the man inside the monster.

He was caght in midair though, and thrown away by the plasma monster. _'Ugh! We aren't even slowing him down! We need help...'_

God must have listened to Robin that moment because his prayers were answered. A blast of wind hit Plasmus and made a hole in his gooey body.

I flew into sight and blasted some more air at the monster.

Gracefully, I landed by the Boy Wonder and gave him a smile. "You guys looked like you need some help." Robin smiled and nodded. I looked back at the monster and made a motion with my arm that threw a wind blade at the monster. It sliced through the goo and pushed out the man inside.

The man was knocked out and snoring. Raven was stuck in goo and I went over to the pale-skinned girl. I sent a small gust of wind which flew away the sludge from the girl. She looked up at me, "Thanks" she said in her monotone voice. I just smiled at her "Anytime."

"Who... are you?" she asked getting up from the ground. "A friend." I replied with assurance.

Star and Cyborg fought off Cinderblock with the help of Beastboy and Robin. Soon both monsters were down for the count. Robin and the other titans went over to me and Raven. "Thanks for fighting with us. We needed a little more man-power."

"No problem I was just passing through and I saw you guys fighting. I wanted to help." I rubbed the back of my head as the super-powered teens stared at me. "Wow you are freaking beautiful! What's your name?" Beast Boy asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Name's Aura. I've been flying around from city to city just wandering, searching for my life destiny or whatever. Haha well I guess I'll be going now." I turned away from the team of teens and prepared to lift off when someone stopped me.

"Wait friend! Please, may we be having your company?" Starfire asked with bright eyes. "Yeah if you just wander around, maybe you should stay at the Titan Tower?" Robin half asked half stated as he stepped towards you.

"Uhhh well sure if it's okay with the others." I replied looking at Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven simply nodded. "You seem okay to me."

"Boooyah! You should definitely stay wit us girl. All friends are welcome at The T Tower." Cyborg said with a huge grin. Beasy Boy made it clear that he wanted me to stay with the drool dripping from mouth, and the hearts shining in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at the teens. "You guys are really going to trust me just like that? You have no doubts that I could be secretly undercover for some notorious villain?"

Robin smirked, "No because an undercover villain wouldn't ask such a question. And you have a peaceful and good feel to you." I blinked in confusion, then grinned at him. He gave me a smile, "We'll show you to the Tower."

* * *

I flew with the teens that could fly and came to a huge tower shaped like a T. _'This must be the 'T' Tower. I get it.'_ I followed the others through a window and entered a room with a rounded couch and huge tv. The room was connected to what looked like a complete kitchen.

"Welcome! This is the awesome Titans Tower! You like?" Beastboy asked with what he thought was a dashing smile. I gave the green changeling a smile and looked around. Starfire came up to your face and stared. I akwardly stared at the Tameranian that was in my face. "Uhhh I realize that I don't know your guys' names but you know mine."

Star grinned "My name is Starfire! I am of Tameran and I love mustard!" She then pulled me in a little too tight hug. I laughed at the affectionate girl and hugged her back with almost the same amount of strength. "I'm the handsome Beast Boy!" BB said as he made a pose.

"I'm Raven." The empath of the titans said from the couch with her hood down and reading her book. I looked at her strangely and went over in front of her so I could see her whole face.

"Wow. You are really gorgeous. You should leave your hood down so people can see your pretty face." I said with a flirtatious smile. Raven raised an eyebrow and lifted her book so her face couldn't be seen. What me and the others didn't know was that she was hiding her blush.

Robin and Cyborg entered the room from the garage. "Aura, let me show you to your room." Robin motioned for me to follow him and I were close behind him. He lead me down the dim-lighted hallway and past a few doors. I read the doors as I passed them. _'Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven...'_

Robin stopped at a door that was right next to Raven's room and slightly across from Star's room. "Here's your room. You can decorate it however you want. I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He said with a small smile. I grinned and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here! I promise to be as helpful as I can."

Robin blushed at the contact but then gained control of himself. He cleared his throat and I let go of him. "Of course it's no problem. I'll get you a Titan Communicator and you will be an official Titan. I hope this isn't moving to fast for you?" He asked with worry.

I shook my head in reply. He smiled then turned, "Well, dinner will be soon. We might just be having pizza." He said as he walked down the hallway. I nodded and turned away from the exiting Boy Wonder and opened the door to my new room. The room was a deep blue color and the carpet was a grayish-white. It was like being in the sky.

I smiled, it was perfect. I don't know if Robin gave me the room on purpose because he knew of my wind powers and flying abilities or what, but it was nice of him. I made a mental note to thank him later. I plopped down on the huge blue bed with blue and white pillows. Life seemed pretty good. I heard a knock at my door and got up to answer it.

The door slid open and Starfire stood in front of me. "Hello friend Aura! I came to tell you that we will be leaving for dinner soon."

"Oh okay thanks Starfire. You're a doll." I said with a grin. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "But- I am not a small girl's toy?" I laughed at her cute innocence. "No no Star it was meant as a compliment. What I mean is- its really sweet of you for coming and telling me about dinner."

The Tameranian smiled with a tint of red on her cheeks, "Oh I see. Thank you for the compliment friend Aura!" She waved and floated away with the blush still apparent on her face. I watched her leave with a chuckle then went back into my room. I took out my compact cloth storing device which is a card that stores clothes and belongings in it.

It was a neat device my Dad created. I blew some of my signature wind on the card and my clothes blew out of the card and onto the floor. I gathered all the clothes in my arms and threw the pile onto my bed. _'I'll organize those and put 'em away later.' _I then exited my room and went to where all the others were.

Robin was the first to greet me. "Hey Aura. How do you like the room?" I smiled at the black-haired boy, "I love it! The way it's decorated is perfect. Absolutely perfect." He smirked at my excitement. "I thought it would be." I smiled sheepishly at him. The others looked as we exchanged words. Three of them feeling a bit jealous.

I looked at the team and then asked, "So hey I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty hungry." My stomach agreed with a growl. I grinned in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head. All but Raven laughed at my stomach's eagerness to eat. "Alright gang lets go for some delicious pizza." Cyborg said licking his lips. We all left for the city.

* * *

"Soooo... Aura. What are your powers exactly?" Raven asked as she took a small bite of her pizza. All the teens looked at me, waiting for an answer. I swallowed the pizza in my mouth then replied, "Well I can control air and wind. And I can fly. That's about it." I then took a big bite of my third piece of pizza. I was hungry.

"Wow dude that is so cool! So you can like, control tornadoes and stuff?" BB asked with wide, shiny eyes. "Haha yeah but I've only controlled a small tornado once. It probably wasn't considered a real tornado, it was like a mini-me of tornadoes." The boys started cracking up and Raven ate her pizza. Starfire looked confused at the joke, but then shrugged it off.

"Hey what about you guys? What can you do?" I asked as I was very curious. Robin went first, "I don't really have a power but I am skilled with all martial arts and good with strategies and I am a strong leader." You smirked "Strong leader huh? Yeah I can sense that."

Starfire went next, "I am much stronger than a human and I can shoot starbolts from my fists," she lifted her hand and green energy flowed around it, "And I can shoot energy from my eyes." Her eyes then turned a brighter green than usual. I nodded. It was pretty impressive.

BB jumped on the table, "And I can shape shift to any animal in the world, and some other worlds too." He said with pride then turned into a small puppy and jumped into my arms. "Awww how cute!" I hugged the little puppy Beastboy and his tail wagged like crazy and he licked my face. He then jumped back on his seat and turned back to normal with a grin.

Cy then spoke, "Obviously I am a cyborg humanoid. I am awesome with electronics of all kinds and have super strength. I also have many weapons in my body." He showed his sonic canon in his arm and the many missiles and other lazers that were hidden in his metal body. "I am one super-badass computer baby." He said with a huge grin on his face. I laughed at his silliness, then turned to Raven.

"You're very quiet... May I ask what your powers are? I am very curious, because you seem to be pretty powerful." I said to the blue haired titan. She stared at me with that emotionless face of hers. She then closed her eyes and replied. "I can teleport, move things with a move of my wrist, and summon shadows to do as I wish." I looked at her with wonder in my eyes.

"Wow really? That's incredible!." I grinned at her and she gave me a weird look. "You're not going to ask me to show you?"

"No it's fine, I believe you. Unless you want to show me, cause that's okay too." I rested my head on my hand and stared at the mysterious girl. There was something about her. She was just so... interesting. Raven lifted her hand and the table was surrounded in black energy and lifted up in the air.

"Wow that's amazing." I looked with wonder at the girl as she rested the table back on the ground in front of the team. Beast Boy quietly fumed and pouted, "Its not that impressive..."

"Haha yeah? Well I thought it was. I guess I sorta wish I had the power to move things with my mind." I laughed and patted BB on the back. "Your powers are pretty damn cool too." He smiled at me and turned to a dog and gave me a lick. When we were all stuffed with food, we went back to the tower.

* * *

"Take that! And That! Hyahh!" BB yelled at the screen as he tried to defeat Cyborg in some inane fighting game. Robin sat on the couch by the gamers reading a newspaper. I sat on the other side of the boys, cheering on BB because he was losing pretty badly. Starfire came into the room and sat next to me. I acknowledged her with a smile, and she smiled back.

The boys played a few rounds and soon Robin joined in the videogaming and they were now playing a racing game. I got bored quickly and turned to Starfire. "Hey Star, you wanna go and rent a movie?" Starfire's eyes somehow got brighter than they already are.

"Yes! Oh joyest days! Lets go at once and do this 'renting of movie'!" I chuckled at her excitement.

"Haha alright lets ask Raven and see if she wants to go and watch it with us. It will be like an all girls night." I grinned at the redhead and headed to the empath's room. Starfire seemed a little mad for some reason. What I didn't know was that she secretly wanted to spend time with me alone. I came to Raven's room and knocked on the door politely.

I heard rustling from behind the door and it soon slid open with Raven there in the doorway. "Hey Raven me and Star were wondering if you wanted to go with us to rent, then watch a movie?" I asked with hope shining in my eyes. I really wanted to spend time with both girls. Get to know them better, y'know?

"No thanks." She stated rather bluntly and moved to press the button and close her door. "Wait! Please I just want to hang out and get to know you." I asked, pleadingly. I felt Star look at me with shock, but not as much shock as Raven. She stared at me like I was crazy. "You really want to get to know me?" She asked with a sort of timid tone. I grinned at her, "Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I?"

She looked at the ground, away from my eyes. "No one has really been interested into getting close to me." Starfire got a sad look on her face, but I just smiled at the empath.

"Well I'm interested and I want to hang out with you and this cute redhead here," I wrapped an arm around Star's shoulders, who blushed. "Now are you going to come with? I have a free arm." I said making a motion for her to come. The blue haired titan sighed the went over to me. "I will go but keep the touching level down." I laughed and agreed. We walked to the other room with the boys, Star still under my arm and Raven right behind us.

* * *

We were piled into the T-car on the way to the local blockbuster. Finally we arrived and got out of the car. I was the first to rush in the store. I quickly went to the horror section, Starfire and Raven right behind me. The boys went to the comedy section, then wandered to the video games aisle.

I snatched up a bunch of random movies in my arms then turned to the other girls. "Okay we're gonna watch all of these!" I said with a evil gleam in my eye. "Uhh that's kind of... a lot of movies." Raven replied with her face emotionless but a questioning eyebrow on her face.

"Indeed friend Aura, it is a lot of videos." Star said, agreeing with Raven. "Whatever come on ladies lets get these and get home." I said hustling to the counter. The boys saw we were ready to go and got their movies and games as well. Soon we left back for the tower.

It became late at night and the boys went to bed, not really wanting to watch the movies I picked out. I sat between Star and Raven. Starfire was scared and was holding onto my arm. Raven seemed scared also but I didn't comment on her fear. Suddenly a monster appeared on the screen and there was a blood-curdling screen. Raven jumped and gripped my arm much like Starfire.

She then realized what she was doing an quickly let go. I turned to her and gave her a grin. "You know, its fine if you want me to hold you or something." I said with flirtatious humor. She frowned and just stared at the screen again. But soon she grabbed and held onto my arm. I was pretty happy with too cute girls holding onto me. I sighed, there was noway that either of them would want to be romantically involved though. Not with another girl.

I had been troubled with this most my life. I have had crushes on girls that would more than likly never like me back. I had crushes on boys too but I just seem to be more interested in girls. Can you blame me?

Soon the movie ended and the two other girls relaxed. I laughed at how scared they were. Star giggled and Raven gave a small smile. "That movie was pretty scary huh guys?"

"Yes it was very much frightening." the redhead replied, not realizing she was still holding onto me.

"Haha yeah I can tell you were really scared Star. You held onto me the whole movie."

Starfire let go of my arm and turned a bit pink. "Oh.. um I am sorry friend Aura."

"Its fine Starfire, you can hold onto me anytime." I giggled and she giggled with me. I then looked at Raven who must have felt a little left out. She had let go of my arm right when the movie was over. I threw the same arm over her shoulder and got a little closer. "Hey Rae you were pretty scared too, huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"I don't get scared." She replied with that monotone voice of hers. I smiled, "Oh okay. I believe you."

She looked at me for a while then sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay, maybe I was a bit scared. But only a little." I chuckled at the dark girl. "Well whenever you're scared you can hold onto me as much as you like also." I gave her my warmest smile. The vase of flowers on the coffee table in front of us suddenly burst and spilled it's contents all over.

"S-sorry my powers kinda got out of control." Raven blushed from embarrassment and went to get up and leave but I held onto her. "It's fine Rae its just a vase. Here just sit, I'll clean it up."

I got up and left the two girls on the couch. Starfire and Raven started to have a conversation while I was in the kitchen getting towels and a trash bin.

"Friend Raven, your powers only lose control when your emotions are strong, does it not?" The redhead Tarmanian asked with a questioning look. "Uhh yeah that's right Star." Raven got a bit uncomfortable at the question. Could she have figured it out?

"Well I just want to inform you that I too like Aura." Raven then wanted to bring her palm to her forehead, but resisted. "Well that's great Star but I don't know what you mean when you say 'too'" The blue-haired girl replied.

"I have the feeling that you like Aura and am telling you that I also have the 'feelings' for her." The two stopped their conversation when I came back into the area and cleaned up the mess. When I finished I sat back in my spot between the girls. I had been thinking and I decided to tell the two that I like girls. I wonder how they'll react? Its better to tell them now.

"Sigh, okay so I have something to tell you guys," I paused to look at them both to see them staring intently, then continued, "I like girls. In the romantic way, to be more specific."

They seemed to be a bit speechless as they stared at me. Then suddenly Star jumped on top of me with a grin on her face. "That is wonderful news! For I like Aura in the romantic way!" I stared at Starfire with a extremely shocked face. I would have never guessed that she would like me in that way. Raven was just as shocked. I looked at her then back at the redhead on my lap.

"Wow Starfire I would have never thought you would be into girls. I kind of thought you would be with someone like Robin." She blushed at that and looked away. I then hugged her to show her my affection. Raven fumed. I could tell she wanted to say something.

Then her mouth opened and with a blush on her face she said, "I also like you, Aura." I smiled at the empath and got up, after gently putting down Star on the couch, and hugged her also. She tensed up at first then relaxed and returned the hug. "I am glad. I also like you." Then I turned to the other girl in the room on the couch. "I like both of you. But I'm going to have to think about this. We need to get to know each other first." They both nodded in agreement.

I couldn't have been more happy. All my life I had been in unrequited loves but now there are these two girls that claim to like me also. I am not sure about either of them and if their feelings are true but I am willing to give both of them a chance. The thing is, I know I will have to choose one in the end. But who?


	2. A Made Decision

I just wanted to say that my character is 18 years old and here is the titans ages:

Robin - 18

Cyborg - 20

Raven - 17

Starfire - 16

Beast Boy - 16

After the confession of our feelings we all went to bed in our separate rooms. I woke up in my bed at the sound of pounding and Beast Boy's voice behind my bedroom. "Hey Aura! It's time for breakfast!" I sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Alright I'll be right out!" I shouted back groggily at the green boy and got out of bed and to the bathroom for a quick shower. After said shower I got dressed and entered the kitchen. BB and Star were at the table eating breakfast and Robin was playing Cy in a video game they rented, Raven right by them on the couch reading.

Raven looked up from her book at me and I gave her a grin. She gave a small smile then went back to reading. I went over to the fridge and looked inside. I saw some eggs that looked okay to eat, unlike the other contents in the fridge, and took them out then got out a pan.

When I went to crack the first egg, Starfire came from behind me and gave me a tight hug. "Good morning friend Aura!" I almost dropped the egg but gracefully, and carefully, caught the egg with my foot while still in the embrace.

Star let go and I put the egg down on the counter, then turned to the Tamaranian. "Geez Star you startled me. Good morning." I said with a smile and held out my arms for a proper hug which she happily gave.

"Hey hey hey why does Star get a hug? What about BB the awesome?" Beast Boy asked with arms in the air dramatically. I laughed and went over and gave him a hug. Then I went over to Raven with open arms. "Good morning hug, Rae?" I asked and gave her a huge grin. She gave me a look then got up and gave me a hug.

We then seperated, "Only one of those a day, okay?" I laughed at her statement and nodded, "Okay boss whatever you say. But I swear I will get more than one a day soon." She laughed softly at that. So softly, that only I heard. Afterwards, I went back to making my breakfast then sat down to eat my eggs.

While eating, BB was staring at me the whole time. I stopped chowing down and gave him a questioning look. "Umm Beast Boy, you know it's not polite to stare?" He laughed awkwardly then replied, "Oh uh sorry but umm there was something I wanted to ask you."

I put my fork down and gave him my complete attention which signaled him to go on. "Well um here goes... Ahem Aura, would you go on a date with me tonight?" I stared at him for a long while then finally soaked in what he asked and my eyes went wide.

"Oh... Oh! Well BB, ummm..." I was totally speechless and didn't really know if I should deny him or not. _'Well it's not like I'm really in a relationship... And I don't want to hurt his feelings.' _ I thought for a while. "Please, Aura? It will be fun I swear." He begged. I just couldn't deny the puppy pout he gave and agreed. "Sure Beast Boy. I'll go on a date with you."

He jumped for joy and gave me a hug then was out of the room saying something about making 'preparations'. I sighed then looked at the other teens. Robin and Cy were staring but then quickly looked back at the screen when I threw a glare. Starfire flew over to me. "Umm Aura...?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you have the 'feelings' for friend Beast Boy?"

At that question Raven put down her book and joined me and Star. "No, I don't like him in that way. I only like him as a friend. It's just that I don't want to hurt his feeling is all."

"Well if you don't like him in that way, make sure he knows that. It's never good to lead someone on." Raven said then slipped her hood on and walked in the direction of her room. I thought about what she said and figured that there might be a double meaning in her words, then frowned.

"Well I'm going to my room to get ready for my date..." I turned and walked out of the room, Star and the other two titan boys watching me leave.

* * *

I laid in my bed for a long time, wearing a tight black tank top and tight skinny jeans with black converse on. I had been dressed for this 'date' me and Beast Boy were going to have. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it was really bugging the crap out of me. I got up and walked in the bathroom to wash my face. After grabbing a towel and while drying my face, I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Aura it's me Beast Boy. Are you ready?" I walked over to the door and it slid open to show Beast Boy in a fitting green t-shirt and black shorts with a chain hanging from it, and some black vans. "Wow BB looking pretty fresh." I complimented with a small smile.

He got a tint in his cheeks which I guessed was a blush. "Well you look pretty nice yourself. Actually, no scratch that, you're look smoking hot." I laughed at his words and grabbed him by the arm.

"Okay Mister Flirtypants where to?" He laughed and lead me to the garage. We walked past the T-car and Robin's cycle and I began to wonder what source of transportation we were taking. Then I saw what he was planing. He lead me to a small white Moped that looked like it would fall apart if a ladybug landed on it.

"Here we are! The B-Ped! Great isn't it?", He said getting atop the scooter, "I used it to totally annihilate this alien tofu guy and it completely fell apart. But me an Cy fixed it and it works better than ever." I just gave him a small smile and got on behind him. He turned on the 'B-ped' and we were off.

* * *

I sighed. The date was just getting worse and worse. First the moped, then he took us to some vegan restaurant. I looked at the menu and asked the waitress if they had any hamburgers. She gave me a 'are-you-stupid' look and said "No. This is a vegetarian restaurant." How embarrassing.

Now here we are at the beach of the city, looking to the Titan Tower. I heard Beast Boy also sigh behind me. I turned to him to see a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry Aura. This date sucked. I promised you would have a good time but I didn't keep my promise..." I gave him a sympathetic smile and went over to him.

"It's fine BB. I know you tried." I pulled him in a hug and he hugged back. When I separated from him he stared in my eyes. Then he suddenly pulled me into a kiss. My eyes got wide in the kiss and I quickly pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He gave me a weird look and replied, "I thought it was what you wanted." I was furious. How would he know what I want? What I want is definitely not him.

"No Beast Boy, it's what _you_ wanted. I'm going to tell you this right now; I do not like you in that why. The only reason I agreed to this date is because you're my friend and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He looked away and frowned. My eyes softened at that and I went over and grabbed his hand.

"I may not like you in that way, but you are a very dear friend to me. Even though it has only been a few days. Lets not let what happened get in the way of our friendship, kay?"

He smiled and nodded. I nodded back and decided that I should just fly home. "I'm going back, I'll see you at home alright?" He nodded again and I lifted off to go back to the tower when my arm was grabbed. I turned to look at BB.

"Aura, I just need to know. Why don't you like me? Whats wrong with me?" I gazed at him for a while, then smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you BB. In fact you're very handsome and funny. It's just that there's someone else." I turned and lifted off with just that.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven levitated alone in the main room of the tower. The others were in their rooms doing whatever they do. I flew in through the open window and landed by the meditating girl. One of her violet eyes stared at me.

"Well, welcome home." She stopped her meditating and stood on her feet. "Why are you back alone?"

I frowned at her question and plopped down on the couch with a dragged out sigh. "It was horrible Raven. He took me on his tiny scooter to some vegan restaurant where I made a fool of myself by asking for meat." She chuckled and sat down next to me.

I layed my head on her shoulder and she placed a hand on my thigh. "What else happened?" Raven inquired, knowing there was something else. I closed my eyes and stayed quiet for a while, then finally answered, "He kissed me."

I felt her shoulders tense at my words. I lifted my head from her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "The kiss was very ackward and I yelled at him for it. I told him that I didn't like him that way and that... That there was someone else." She looked back at me with shock in her eyes. I smiled.

"Rae, I really really like you. I've liked you since I first saw you, lying in purple goop." I gave her a huge grin and she laughed a true laugh. "I really like you too, Aura. Even though I haven't known you for very long, I have come to be pretty fond of you. Even though you're a big dork." I laughed and pulled her in my lap and snuggled her neck. She was shocked at the placement but then relaxed at my touch with a smile.

I looked up at her and gave her a warm smile and she leaned down and touched my forehead with hers. She smiled and closed her eyes. We both sat for a while just like that, feeling each other's warmth. What we didn't know was that there was a teary-eyed redhead watching us the whole time from the hallway. Said redhead ran away crying towards a certain Boy Wonder's room.

I opened my eyes and stared at the girl on my lap then made a smirk. "Hey Raven how 'bout we go to my room?" I asked, smirk still plastered on my face. She raised an eyebrow but had a small smile on her face. "Sure but only to sleep." I gave a mock disappointed face and made an 'awwww'.

She chuckled and levitated off my lap and stood on the floor once more. I stood and looked down at the empath. She stared right back, and it looked as if she was searching for something in my eyes. I grabbed her shin gently, then leaned in and gave her a chaste, loving kiss. A light above us went out and I looked up with furrowed eyebrows "What the..." Raven sighed and looked away from me. "Its my powers... When my emotions get a little too strong, my powers go haywire."

I stared at my new love and then just smiled and grabbed her hand again. "Well I don't care if your powers make all the lights go out, I'm going to do that a lot more often." She blushed and gave my hand a squeeze. Both with huge smiles, we turned and went to my room. _'To sleep, nothing more.' _I reminded myself.

We entered my room and I let go of Raven and plopped onto the blue bed. I patted the empty space next to me and Raven followed my example and laid down. I snuggled up to the girl and she draped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. With my head resting on her chest, and her head resting atop mine, we both fell into a content slumber.


	3. Date Day

I love the way this story is heading. I hope those who are reading this also like it. Its hard to think of how to make things progress, because the way I planned out the plot is very... vague haha. **I warn you, there is some major lemon in this chap. The story finally went mature as I intended.** Well, enjoy the chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. But I do own Aura so please don't steal.

* * *

Once again I awoke in my bed but this time it was much more pleasurable. Why? Because I was holding a beautiful girl in my arms, and her arms were around me. Raven laid there, peacefully sleeping. I smiled softly at the other girl. _'She looks so content and peaceful. Shes just so... ravishing. Haha I sound like a love-sick puppy.' _ I rested there on the bed staring at my love.

_'My love... huh... Do I love her? It hasn't even been that long since I've known her. Is this moving to fast?' _I thought for a while then answered my own question._ 'No, I really do have strong feelings for her. Ever since the first time I saw her. Funny, I never thought I was one for 'love-at-first-sight' but here I am...'_ Raven stirred in my arms then her eyes slowly opened.

I smiled and leaned upwards to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning sunshine." She yawned while streching out her limbs. "Good morning." She gave a small smile then got up quickly. "Crap what time is it?"

I looked at my digital clock and answered, "Um it's 10:41 why?" She groaned and put a palm to her forehead. "We missed morning training. Now Robin's going to be all on our asses." I raised an eyebrow. "He won't be that upset will he?"

"Robin tends to be a stick-in-the-mud most of the time. It's pretty rare that he's in a good mood. Which is why it's surprising that he is so nice and calm around you." I just shrugged at that and stood from my bed, streching out stiff muscles.

"Well lets just get it over with and go out there." I said walking to my door. "Okay you go ahead out there, I'm going to my room and will be out in a sec." She made a portal and walked though, the spot of darkness disapating after her. I scratched the back of my head, _'I guess she doesn't want to be seen coming out of my room. Well it is a little soon to let the others know.' _

I shrugged off my thoughts and changed into my normal clothes, then went down the hall to the main room and into the kitchen. Beast Boy was watching tv and Cyborg was cooking what looked like waffles and bacon. Star and Robin were nowhere to be seen. BB got up from his seat on the couch when I came in. "Hey good morning Aura. Um.. are we... Okay?" I offered him a soft smiled and gave him a hug.

"Of course BB! I'm just glad that you're okay." He nodded as he hugged me back and I patted him on the back. We separated and I went back into the kitchen to join Cy. "Hey Aura. Want some of my infamous waffles and bacon?" He asked with a grin and offered a plate of some huge waffles and strips of bacon. I gladly took the plate for I was hungry. "Thanks Cyborg!" He nodded with a smile then went back to cooking.

I took my plate to the table when Raven walked in. "Hey guys." She greeted all of us. Cyborg gave her a grin. "Heyyy Raven I'm making your favorite! Waffles!" I looked up from my plate to Raven. "You like waffles?" I asked her. She nodded, "More than life itself." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "But I like you more." I giggled and she gave a smile.

"Here you go Raven, a big steaming plate of waffles." Cy set down a huge serving of waffles. Raven sat right next to me and began devouring the waffles. I stared at her intently. Even when she ate so aggresivly, she was beautiful. _'Wow I sure am in it deep.' _I thought to myself, then decided it wasn't really a bad thing. But I'm not sure exactly how she feels about me. It was then that I decided that I would ask her out on a date, discreetly of course.

After Raven finished her waffles I took the chance to ask her. "Hey Rave, by any chance would you want to go to the mall with me?" She stared with a blank face which then broke to a smile. "Sure, I hate the mall but I would love to go with you." I frowned then covered it quickly with a smile. I decided that when we left I would change the plans and go somewhere else with her, but that would be a surprise.

"Alright! I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." I got up, washed my dishes and ran to my room. I heard Raven entering her room right after I closed my bedroom door. I went to my shower and turned the showerhead on. When the water was warm, I jumped in. I took a long shower for once, enjoying the warm water on my skin.

I soon got out to dry myself. I picked out my clothes which was a loose, grey v-cut t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I put on the clothes and slipped on my converse. I then brushed my hair and decided to straighten it. I got out my storage-card and summoned out my hair-straightener. I learned of the device when I was in Los Angelos. A friend there gave me her old straightener to use.

About half-way through of straightening, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I called from the bathroom. I heard the door open and peeked around the corner to see Raven walking over to me. I gave her a grin then concentrated back to straightening. She came and leaned against the doorway, "What are you doing to your hair?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

I chuckled and replied, "I'm making it look good for our date." I smirk at my words then watched the blue haired girl blush from the corner of my eye. "I like your hair the way it is." She said as she ran her fingers through my straightened hair. She then smiled, "Your hair is so soft." I turned to her and put down the hot hair straightener and grabbed the hand stroking my hair. I then pulled her closer and gently leaned my forehead to hers. She smiled and leaned in to touch my lips with hers.

We stayed in that position for a while, then finally parted for air. I grinned and ran my hands down the curves of her body. "Are you saying you don't like my hair like this?" She shook her head, "No, I like your hair in any style. To me, it's always beautiful. Because it's _your_ hair." I smiled and brought her hand to my lips. I let her go, to both of our dismay, and finished straightening. Raven stared at me the whole time.

I wondered what she was thinking of while we sat in silence. I was thinking of nothing but her and of trying not to burn my scalp, of course. When I finished I unplugged the straightener and left it to cool. I turned to her and took in her image. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with black skinny jeans that had some holes in them and purple converse that matched her shirt. "Oooo nice converse. I love purple." I said with a flirty smile and stared deep in her eyes. "It reminds me of your eyes. Which may I say look stunning right now" I grinned at her.

She smiled and flicked my nose. "Ouch!" I gave a frown and rubbed my nose. She then kissed my sore nose and rested her head on my shoulder. I chuckled at her weird show of affection then waved an arm to the door. "Well, shall we go?" She nodded. "We shall."

We flew over and landed on the beach. It would be weird for two normal-looking teens flying around the city. Raven started walking in the direction of the local mall but stopped when she saw I wasn't following.

"Are we going or what?" She asked with a questioning brow. I smiled and made a motion for her to follow me. "Change of plans, follow me." I led her down the street and in the direction of downtown. She followed without question but I could tell that she was very curious as to where I was leading her. Soon we came to a coffee shop right next to a book store.

I went to the bookstore and opened the door politly for the other girl. She walked in gazing at the many shelves of books. I smiled as she walked around picking out books. "I love this store. How did you choose to go here?" I picked up a book and looked at it boredly. I love books and all but these books were in other languages and I had no clue what they said.

"I know that you love these kind of books and I knew of this shop that happens to be by a cafe. And here we are." I put the book down and looked at her with a smile. "I figured that you would want to get some tea after picking out books, which I will be buying for you by the way." I grabbed the few books that she picked out and took them to the counter. She followed with a smile.

I bought the books then we went next door to the coffee shop. Once we walked in there was a hostess that smiled brightly at me. "Hello! Welcome to the Jade Cafe! How may I help you.' I watched her look at me up and down with a sly smile on her face. I smiled back, amused by her actions. "Two cups of chamomile tea please."

She nodded and placed the order then led us to a table. "I will be right over with your tea soon." The hostess walked away and I stared as she left, then looked at Raven. The blue-haired girl gave me a hard stare and I got nervous. "H-hey Rae it's not what it looks like." Right at that the hostess came back with the tea.

"Here you go. If you need anything else, just call me over." She gave me a wink and Raven must have lost it. She got up grabbing her chair and moved it next to me. She pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. When we parted I was dazed and content and Raven said to the girl, "I don't think we'll be needing anything else." The girl frowned and quickly walked away.

I looked at Raven and she smirked. "And what, may I ask, was that?" I asked her with curiousity. She merely smiled and held my chin lightly. "You are mine and mine alone." My heart skipped a beat. She must have felt the same way for her so say that. The warm feeling in my gut took me over and I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her lips parted a bit in the kiss, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. After a while of exploring each other's mouth, we finally parted.

I panted a bit then asked, "Hey Raven, does this mean we're... an item?" She stared blankly for a bit. "I'd say we are, love." She gave the biggest smile I've ever seen her give. I grinned and hugged her close, giving her a peck on the cheek. At that monent I took the time to actually take in my surroundings. Others in the shop were staring at the two of us. Some with intrest and others with disgust. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"Hey Rave, lets get the hell outta here." I set a twenty on the table and we left without taking a sip of our tea.

We were strolling through the city park, hands intertwined. "Well when are we going to tell the others. And what about Starfire? How will she take it..." Raven must have felt my inner-conflict as she rubbed my hand with her thumb. Of course she knew, she's an empath. "Don't worry. Starfire will be fine after a while. She isn't one to be sad for very long." I nodded in understanding. Raven must know what she's talking about, she knows Star better than I.

I then stopped walking and made Raven stop with me. She looked at me questioningly. I pulled her closer and looked deep in her eyes. "Raven, do you think this is moving to fast?" I was worried about what her answer was. She stayed quiet for a while and I serched her violet eyes, looking for her answer no matter how afraid of it I was. She gave me a smile and a peck on the lips.

"Why would I think that? True love isn't slow and boring, and true love does not tell you who you should love. I believe that we are together for a reason." she chuckled, as she remembered something, "Our love sort of reminds me a Romeo and Juliet. They were in love and got married in less than forty-eight hours." she leaned her head against me and said, "Their love was true, and ours is too." I smiled and hugged the empath tightly.

"You always seem to know what to say, don't you?" She chuckled and we began to stroll again. Then another question popped in my head, "So Rae, what made you fall for me?" She looked at me with a small smile. "You were the first person to actually call me gorgeous, and that wanted to get to know me. Also you're freakin' beautiful, as Beast Boy put it." She said with a smirk. I felt my face get hot and gave a small laugh.

"And why did you choose me, not Starfire?" I chuckled at the way she asked the question. Like I was crazy for choosing her. "The truth is, I didn't really feel the same for Star as I did for you. Shes cute and all, but you're beautiful. I pretty much fell under your spell when I first laid eyes on you." I brought her hand to my lips, her blushing a deep red. It was my turn to smirk at the girl.

We came to a small pond at the end of the park and sat on the bench that was provided. I moved close to the other girl. She placed an arm around my waist, and I wrapped an arm around hers. I leaned my head on her shoulder and sat in complete bliss. We watched the sun set before us. How more romantic could this get? I sighed and inhaled Raven's scent. _'Smells like lavender...'_

**(POV switch)**

Raven was also in bliss. She had never felt so comfortable in her whole life, with another person at that. The girl on her shoulder had become very important to her. It shocked her how close they got in only a matter of days. _'Just like Romeo and Juliet.' _She thought with a smile as she watched the sun slowly set.

Though she felt sorry for Starfire, she couldn't be more happy that Aura chose her. Star didn't truly need Aura like she did, anyways. Raven didn't have any family and has been alone pretty much all her life. Star didn't need Aura like she did. Star didn't love Aura like she did. Starfire only had a mere crush on the brunette. Raven knew her true feelings, and knew that Starfire was really in love with Robin. She _was_ an empath after all. Yes, she knew that Starfire was present when her and Aura shared their feeling for each other. She felt that Starfire was extremely sad and felt her presense go to Robin's room.

But Starfire would be fine. The empath knew that she may have been acting a little selfish. But her being a hero, she was always self-less. For once she wanted to be selfish. Aura was hers and she was Aura's. She never felt this way ever. Actually, she hardly _felt_ before Aura came along. The new Titan was having a big affect on her life. She smiled inwardly, _'Not that its a bad thing...'_

Raven hugged Aura closer and closed her eyes in content.

**(Normal POV)**

Raven and I stayed there watching the sunset until it was close to dark out. Since it was dark we decided to fly home. We got to the entrance of the tower when Raven grabbed my arm and stopped me from going in. "Aura, we need to tell them about us. Might as well get it over with, am I right?" I chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Right as you always are."

We entered the tower and took the elevator to the main room. All of the titans were in the room watching a movie on tv and eating pizza. They heard us enter and turned to acknowledge us. I caught eye-contact with Starfire and gave her a smile. She just looked away staring at the screen.

I frowned but perked up as Raven grabbed my hand tightly. "Hey guys! Me and Rave wanna tell you something." Cyborg turned the tv off and they all turned to us. I gulped and suddenly got nervous at the attention. Raven took the reigns when she noticed I froze. "We are a couple." She said bluntly then gave a smile.

They were silent for a while and Starfire looked away, sad that she was not victorious in winning my heart. But the rest were quiet for another reason. Out of shock probably. Cy grinned and stood from his chair, "Hahaha! That's great! BB you owe me 5 bucks!" He pointed a robot finger at Beast Boy, who waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "Alright alright! Geez." he took out his wallet and payed Cy.

Robin walked over to us with a smile. "I hope you guys will be happy together." He grabbed our hands and held them in his, giving us a congratulations handshake. I gave him a grin. Starfire flew over with a broken smile. "I too hope you will be most happy... together." She looked like she was on the brim of crying and I couldn't contain myself. I pulled the redhead in a tight hug and she cried a bit on my should. "I will be fine, friend Aura. Please, just let go of me." I did as I was told and gave her a sad look.

She wiped a few stray tears and gave me a big, genuine smile. "I will be fine! I really do hope that you two will be happy." I still gave her a sad look. "Star, I want you to know that I do love you. Just more as a friend. We can still be friends, right?" Star gave a smile and a nod. I smiled back and went over to Raven and Beast Boy who were arguing about something.

Robin came over to Starfire and placed a hand on her waist. "You okay?" Starfire nodded and placed a hand on his. They then sat down on the couch together. I grabbed Raven and pulled her away form BB before she could really do damage to the green changeling. She turned to me and I gave her a sly smile. "Soooo does this mean we can be a lot more public with things?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, there is a limit." I smiled and kissed her hand. "Can I do that?" She stared at me and nodded slowly. I smirked then leaned in and kissed her neck, right below her jawline. "That?" She nodded once again, eyes now slightly closed. I trailed kisses up to her lips and gave her a peck. "How bout that?" She nodded once again, eyes now completely closed. I smirked and moved her against the wall of the hallway. I put my lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. She moaned in the kiss and opened her mouth. Our tongues played with each other and fought for dominance.

My tongue roamed her mouth, touching every corner and crevice. She tasted so sweet, like sweet tea. I finally parted away from the girl, panting hard as I had her against the wall. I had to admit I was a little turned on, having trapped her like that. She was also panting heavily, eyes glazed over with lust. "We can't do that publicly, but we can in somewhere... more private." She smiled and grabbed me, taking me to her room.

We entered her room and she quickly closed the door behind us and threw me on the bed. "Wow Raven I have to say, I like being manhandled by you." I smirked and she also gave a smirk as she crawled on top of me. "I'm glad, because I like manhandling you." She leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss, then did a trail of kisses down my neck and to my chest. I moaned when she stopped.

She looked up at me, smirked, and ripped off my shirt. I was shocked at her forwardness, then was in total bliss as she kissed my more exposed chest. She then reached behind me slowly and undid my bra. She slipped it off and threw it to the ground. I shuddered at the exposure to the night air. Raven stared at mu chest, "Wow... Absolutely beautiful." She said then went down to my left breast and licked right above my nipple, extracting a small moan from my lips.

She then brought the nipple to her lips and began to suck. I tried to keep in another moan, but failed. I felt her tongue circle around my hard nipple. My breath grew heavy and I pulled her back up fo my face and into a kiss. While in the kiss I flipped us around so that I was on top, straddling her. I smirk as I looked down. She must have had a good view, having a half naked girl on top of her.

I leaned down and kissed her, sucking her lip a bit. I then went down, further down then where she went. I wanted to go to her most pleasurable area. I began to unbutton her pants and she sat up on her elbows, staring at me. I smirked at her, "I can see that you're wet. Let me help you with that." She gave a small smile, "Take me, Aura." I gladly did as she told and took off both her jeans and panties. She really was wet. I went down and licked her clit gently. She moaned. I licked again with more force, then started to lap up all her juices. Once again, she tasted so sweet.

She moaned so loudly, at one point I tried to decide if I should stop before the others heard us, then decided against stopping. I wanted to pleasure my love, there was noway I was going to stop for any reason other than she wanted me too. Her entrance began to spasm and I guessed that she was coming. My suspicions were confirmed as she began to moan out, "Ah-ahhhhhnn oh Aura! Aura, I'm coming!" I was so turned on by the way she called my name. My licks became faster and I sucked on her clit which seemed to be the last straw. Juices exploded out of her and she yelled out.

I hungrily cleaned her up and she panted hard. She must have been real exhausted. She sat up and pulled me into a kiss, tasting her own juices on her lips. We parted and she stared into my eyes, and I stared into hers. I was so happy, and sexually charged. She probably could tell because her hand moved down to my womanhood, feeling the wet spot. "I wish I could have done that to you." I smiled at her and gave her another kiss. "Next time, Rave. Next time we will do a lot more." I gave her a wide grin and forced her to lay down and rest.

Later on we woke up and Raven got to do as she wished, and I also got to do much more with my pretty little empath.


	4. Felt Presence

Alright here's my update I hope you guys like it :) I have nothing important to say other than please review. I really want to hear your guys opinions that are reading this and keep up with updates. Pretty please? Oh and I am aware that Raven is being a little OOC but I am trying to show how much Aura changes her and makes her feel more. Sorry if you don't like it.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. But I do own Aura so please don't steal.

It had been two weeks since we announced our relationship. The others took the information pretty well actually. Better than I thought they would. A week after our little announcement, Robin and Starfire had news of their own. It turned out that they became an item also. It started after the night that I told Raven how I felt. I guess Star heard the whole thing. That made me feel a bit guilty but then not so much after seeing how happy her and Robin were.

I still think Raven and I are a cuter couple. BB agrees. Though, that might be because of that perverted mind of his. Raven moved into my room because, so she says, she feels safer and at home there. I thought this was funny because my room was bright and hers was dark and more her style. Not much happened over the past couple weeks. We only had to fight two villains between that time span. Right now I was in the main room watching TV with an arm around my favorite blue-haired superhero. It was a pretty normal but painfully boring day so far.

Suddenly the blaring of the red-alert alarm went off. "Trouble in the city!" Robin shouted while running to Operations with the rest of us right behind him. We ran into the room and stared the huge screen that had a huge S on the map of the city. I didn't know what this meant but looking at the others I could see that it was serious. "Slade..." Robin turned to us with a grimace. "We need to hurry. Titans, GO!" We all quickly left in the direction of some warehouse that the S was. I'm guessing its a villain named Slade. I'm pretty sure I've heard that name before but I don't know where.

* * *

I sliced a bunch of robot men with my wind but they just kept coming. This Slade guy had too much time on his hands to make all these bots. The rest were fighting the same robots except Robin who was fighting the man himself. I destroyed the last bot that was attacking me and looked around. The others were faring well against their opponent. I looked at Robin to see him get hit in the jaw and sent flying away from Slade. "Poor little bird. You're still not strong enough to even get in a good hit."

The villain took out a remote device and pressed one of the buttons. An explosion sounded and I looked up to see a huge steel beam coming down right to Star who was having troubles with a few of Slade's minions. The others saw this but couldn't do anything as they were busy themselves. Suddenly there was another explosion and another beam began to fall to Raven. My eyes grew wide. I quickly flew and pushed Starfire out of the way of the beam. I quickly flew to Rae but Beast Boy ran to Raven with cheetah form and grabbed her out of the way just in time with his gorilla shape before me.

BB set her down on the ground and she rubbed her head in pain. She must have hit it on something from the explosion. "Rae! Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down to her and grabbed her hand in mine. She looked up and took her hand away from mine. "I'm fine." She replied emotionless. I was shocked. Why is she being so hostile towards me? "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again placing a hand on her cheek. I saw hurt in her eyes and I just wanted to help it go away.

"Yes I'm fine just stop touching me!" She pushed me away and got up, flying away in another direction. Slade got away after the explosions and we still didn't know what his purpose was. Raven disappeared somewhere and I was really worried. Why was she acting like that? I told the others that I would go search for her and for them not to wait up. They nodded, leaving for the tower. I flew around the city for hours, looking for my love. I wasn't doing very well. I started thinking about places she might go. I flew to the cafe we went to, also searching the bookstore. She was nowhere to be found.

I flew to the pizza place the team usually goes to. Nothing. Then I flew to the beach by the tower and didn't see her. I sat down in the sand with a sigh. "Where are you?" I asked looking up at the orange sky of the sunset. Then I remembered, the park! I darted off in the sky to the park with the pond. As I flew there I saw the love of my life. She was sitting on the bench staring into the pond.

I quietly landed and walked over to the bench. She was really out of it. I sat down next to her and I felt her tense. She saw it was me, but still didn't relax. This worried me. I stared at the sky as it turned from orange to a dark, dim blue. "I love this time of day, don't you?" I looked over at her and she made no move to reply. "Hey... Rae?" I scooted closer to her but I was pushed back by some force. I was knocked to the ground. I shook it off and looked at the other girl. She was shaking. I got up. "Rave? What's wrong? What was that right now?" I knew it was her powers going out of control. I took a step to her but she put up a hand. "Don't come closer. I don't want to hurt you." Her voice came out deeper than usual. I was shocked. Not afraid, but shocked that she thought that she might try to hurt me. What happened? Why was she so mad?

I thought back to the fight where this all started. Slade beat Robin... He took out a remote... Bombs went off... Both of the other girls were in danger... and I... Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Both of the girls were in trouble, and I didn't go for Raven. I went to save Starfire. I fell to my knees. I deserve this. I shouldn't be Raven's girlfriend. I didn't even try to save her when she was in trouble. What the fuck was I thinking? I saved Star... I didn't save Raven but Star instead. Raven's eyes were blood red and she started floating in the air with clenched teeth, wind blowing from every direction. I had to stop her, and make sure she knows it was a mistake.

"Raven... I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I know you are hurt but please you can't let your demon come out. You can't let all that work of compressing it down go to waste! I'm sorry Raven! I love you! She is nothing more to me than a friend! You are my everything. I want you to know that. I can't live without you." I begged her to forgive me. Even though I didn't feel like I deserved her forgiveness. I felt a droplet of water hit my legs. I touched my face and felt wetness. I was crying. I looked back up to Raven. She wasn't grimacing anymore but here eyes were still glowing red. I flew up to her and gabbed her in a tight hug, still crying.

"Raven, I don't want to lose you. I love you..." I cried.

We started to float back down on solid ground and the wind died down. I separated from her to see her face. She had tears in her eyes along with me. "Rae..." She started sobbing and grabbed me in a strong embrace. I hugged her back tightly, afraid she would fly away from me again. "I was so mad Aura. You saved Starfire! You didn't come to my rescue, you went to hers!" My heart was hurting so much at her words. I really didn't deserve this girl. "I panicked Raven. She was closer and I quickly went to your rescue too but Beast Boy beat me to it. I am so sorry. I don't deserve you. I understand if you don't forgive me..." She pulled away and stared at me for what seemed like centuries. She sighed then grabbed my hands.

"It's okay Aura. It really is. I knew the beam was coming and could have blocked it myself. I was just in shock. BB got to me right before I caught the beam. He also hit my head on a rock that fell from the ceiling which was another reason I was pissed. Its just... It hurt so bad that you went for Star. I felt like my heart got ripped out of my chest. I'm sorry I overreacted. Don't say that you don't deserve me, because you do. Its me that doesn't deserve you." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. At least she thought I deserved her. I still thought different though.

I pulled her in a soft kiss that she deepened. I separated the kiss and looked in her eyes. "I still don't deserve such a beautiful and forgiving girlfriend. You are almost too good to be true." I grinned at her and leaned my forehead against hers. She chuckled and just shook her head. "You know, you flatter me way too much." "What? That's impossible." I chuckled along with her. I separated from her and looked at the sky. "It's getting dark. We should head back before the others get worried."

I held onto her hand firmly as we started to float back to the T Tower.

* * *

As we flew in through the window that seemed to always be opened, I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing as usual and Robin moved away from the window he must have been staring at and ran over to Raven. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her over. "Are you okay?" "Yes Robin of course I'm okay." He let go then glared at her. "Why did you fly off like that? You worried me a Star to death. Not to mention Aura." I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Now now Robin, she's fine and home safe. Besides, I'm sure she could take out any perverts hanging around a park if she came across one." I smiled widely as Robin huffed and walked away, alien following his steps.

Raven sighed with a frown and turned to me. "What is with him?" I looked down at her and pulled her in an embrace. "He just worries a lot about his team and friends, so go easy on him." She leaned against me and drew circles with her finger on my neck, sending shivers down my back. "I'm a big girl that can take care of herself. You of all people should know that." She smiled suggestively and I grinned at her. "Of course I know that." I playfully growled and turned her, pressing her against the wall behind us. Just as I was about to attack my prey we were interrupted. "AHEM." We looked at the source of the sound to see Cy and BB staring at us with flushed faces.

"Would you mind uhh getting a room?" Beast Boy dared to say, looking away from us. I turned crimson and Raven just grabbed my hand to lead me out of the room. She took us to the roof of the tower. I loved it up there. The soft breeze that blew passed up there was so relaxing. We sat at the edge of the roof to stare out into the ocean. I turned my head to stare at the blue-haired girl. She dreamily let a breath out. "I love being up here. The breeze and view makes it a good place to meditate. "I was just thinking the same exact thing, minus the meditating part." We both chuckled at that and I leaned my head against Rae.

I could feel that something was wrong so I moved away from her to look at her face. "Hey Rave… What's eating you?" She shook her head, "Nothing. I was just... thinking." "Oh" I replied, I didn't want to push her. I know she would tell me if she wanted me to know.

**~Raven POV~**

I wanted to tell Aura what was bugging me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My emotions have been getting more out of control. I know that one of the reasons is because I'm in love with the girl next to me, but the real reason is because _that day_ is coming closer and closer…

I felt something or someone watching me. I can feel it with my senses. It's not human. What is that? I felt the presence move towards us which made me jump up. Aura flinched and looked up at me. Then looked around us to see what made me get up. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked as she got up, looking around some more. "I-it's nothing. I thought… I saw something. I'm probably just tired." She nodded then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to the roof exit.

That night I laid in bed unable to fall asleep because of that same presence.

**~Aura POV, Next day~**

Raven had been acting weird all day. At first I shrugged it off as early morning grumpiness but it was well past morning and she was still acting strangely. I asked if she was okay but all I got from her was a, "Yeah I'm fine." I gave up on asking after that. She seemed to be paranoid, like she felt someone was watching her.

I needed to go to the mall to shop for a new hair straightener, because the one passed down to me doesn't work as well. I didn't ask Raven to go with me because she seemed out of it but she refused to leave my side which honestly made my heart flutter. I took Cy's "baby" (or the T-car) to the Main Street Mall in the middle of the city. Raven seemed to be more herself by the time we got to the mall. I pulled the car into a parking spot close to the entrance, then shut off the car.

"Alright I know you hate the mall so I'm going to be as quick as possible to get my straightening iron so we can leave." She smiled at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Actually, I wanted to hang out and maybe eat something from the food court." I was surprised that she wanted to hang out at the mall. I heard from Star and the others that she hates the mall with a passion.

We walked into the mall side by side. Walking around in the huge, brightly lit building, I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and went to a beauty store called "Planet Beauty". The clerk there happily showed me the most efficient and expensive straightener they had which. She gave a thirty percent off discount because she recognized that we were Titans. It's great to be a hero in these kind of situations.

As we walked out of the store I looked to Raven, "You sure you don't wanna leave?" She shook her head in response. "I want to go get something to eat in the food court." I nodded and we went in the direction of the crowded food area. I saw some guys staring at the other girl so I let go of her hand and rested my arm around her waist, all while glaring at the perverts. They got the idea and moved on.

Raven must have seen the whole thing because she had a huge smirk on her face. We went and got food from some Italian fast food place and sat in an empty table. Raven seemed to have completely forgotten whatever made her so jumping because she stared at me eating the whole time. I noisily slurped up a spaghetti noodle with a grin as I made a mess with the sauce. Raven shook her head and chuckled. "I have no clue how you make eating so sloppily cute."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "According to Beast Boy you're usually very hard and mostly uncaring about everything. But I've never seen you act like that, only a little at first. Why is that?" She placed a hand on mine and smiled. "You have reached my heart Aura. You went through the barriers of my heart, and really fast too. I was scared at first but I knew you were genuine." I gave her a mock shocked face "You read my mind didn't you! Tsk tsk Raven I thought you had morals." I shook my head but smiled.

She gave a small smile and slapped me playfully, then grew serious. "Well I was falling for you and I was afraid that you were going to hurt me…" I frowned and moved to hug her tightly. "Don't make that face; it doesn't fit you. I have failed you once, and I can never forgive myself for that, But I will never hurt you from now on." She had a rigid smile on her face, "You promise?"

"I promise." I smiled and she leaned in to touch my lips with hers.

High above the couple was a figure watching through a large skylight window of the mall. The figure wore a light gray robe with a hood that hid the face. It was obvious by the small stature that it was a female watching the two girls. The real mystery is, who this female is.


	5. The Prophecy

_A/N: So I haven't updated this in a while and I apologize. I have been super busy with school and sports and such. So much stuff has been going on. Last night I stayed up late and worked on the plot to this and I'm pretty confident to continue this story now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty short though._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics. But I do own Aura so please don't steal.

* * *

**

"Titans! Trouble in the city! Control Freak is robbing the big electronics store! Move out!" Robin yelled to us teens sitting around in the kitchen and living area.

I jump through the open window quickly with Raven, Star, and BB right behind me. As we all get to the scene of the crime, we can see all the complete chaos that this Control Freak guy is causing. Many people run out of the store, frantic to get away from the electronics that are attacking them.

Robin jumps off his bike and rushes into the store and we follow suit.

The fat villain was going crazy laughing at the citizens running around and pressing all sorts of buttons on that stupid remote.

"You stop right there, Control Freak." Robin says warningly.

"Yeah or we're gonna have to stop you ourselves." Cyborg adds, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so Teen Titans. I will take over all the electronics in this city and become the best villain in America. Then soon, the world!"

I laughed at what he said. He got defensive and glared at me. "What are you laughing at, stupid girl?"

"Well you said you'll take over the city and be the best villain in the U.S. If you only take over one city you wouldn't be the best villain in the nation, dumbass."

The rest of the Titans laughed with me which angered the geek to know end. "I'll show you!"

Suddenly a bunch of iPods and radios and TVs came to life and attacked us. I blasted a gust of wind which blew away the smaller objects but the TVs and stereos and such still came and did some damage.

I used wind to speed up my punches and kicks and broke all the devices, but I didn't see the giant plasma TV falling from its stand to tackle me from behind. I tried to move out of the way but was tangled by some earphone wires.

'_Shit!' _ I readied myself for the impact but it never came. I looked to seen the TV had black energy around it and it was thrown into the nearest wall. I used an air blade to cut the wire and Raven came over to help me up.

"Thanks babe." I grinned and she smiled back then got back to fighting.

**~POV Raven~**

Raven felt that damn presence again and she was starting to have trouble focusing on the fight. She saw a figure in gray in the corner of her eye and turned quickly thinking it was some electronic monster attacking but what she saw made her froze.

And it seems time itself.

She looked around to see Aura and her friends frozen fighting against the monsters. She didn't understand what was happening. "Raven..." called a feminine voice.

The empath pivoted quickly facing the figure clad in gray. "Who are you? And what did you do to my friends?" She asked forcefully.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. I just froze time." The figure took off her hood and showed her face. The woman had mid-length hair that was the same color as Raven's. She also had the same facial features, but more matured.

And the same red diamond on her forehead. Raven's eyes widened. "Wh-who are you?" She asked for the second time.

"Raven… I am your mother, Arella. Don't you recognize me?"

Raven's mind was spinning. Her mother? She didn't think her mother was even around.

"Raven I know this is hard for you. You had lost your memory when you came here to earth at the young age of 12. Before you came here you lived and trained in our world, Azarath."

'_Azarath… Of course…' _ Raven read all about Azarath is an old book she had for as long as she can remember. It told about the monks and people that lived there, and their power of light. She always felt a connection to the place, but never knew why.

"You know Azarath from the book don't you?" Arella asked, staring at Raven intently.

"How do you know?" Raven asked, keeping on her emotionless exterior.

"I left you with that book Raven. In fact, I have been checking up on you all these years you have been on Earth."

'_What? That can't be true… How come I never felt her presence until now?'_

"That is because your powers are becoming more in tune, Raven. T_hat day_ is almost here." She moved closer to Raven but the teen stepped back nervously, "How do you know what I was thinking? You can read minds?"

She laughed at that. "You got your empath powers from me."

"I thought all my power came from…"

"Your father? Not quite. Now Raven, you have no choice but to bring Trigon to this world. It is part of your fate. But it is not your fate to let him take over this world."

"But how will I be able to stop such a powerful monster? It's impossible…"

Arella said nothing for a while and pulled on her hood. "You will know when the time comes. Just know that I will support and be with you on that day. I must leave you now. Take care, my daughter."

Suddenly time unfroze and Raven found herself tangled by wires and couldn't move. She felt a burst of air and the wires fell from her. She looked up to see a smiling Aura. "You okay?"

**POV Switch**

I helped Raven up and stared into her eyes. She seemed really troubled. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I got hit in the face by a DVD player. I smashed the device and got up. I was tired of this. I flew up to the ceiling and flew a wind blade that broke a sprinkler and set off the whole sprinkler system.

Almost immediately all the electronics powered down and Control Freak's remote broke. Robin, Cy and BB tackled the fat nerd and Robin tied him up.

* * *

We all were back at the tower hanging out and watching TV. Raven was a bit out of it though. She had been that way since last week at the mall. _'I wonder if I should ask what's up. I'll try later tonight.'_

After a couple hours later everyone went to bed but us and Cyborg, who went to the garage to work on the T-car. Something about new upgrades to ride on water, I'm not quite sure. We sat on the couch, my arm around her shoulders and her leaning against me.

I stole a glance at her and could tell she wasn't actually watching the TV. So I decided to ask then.

"So, Raven, what's up with you? You've been out of it this whole week…"

She looked away from me and I gently grabber her chin to make her look at me and brought my lips softly to hers. "Let me in Rae…" She sighed and sat up straight.

"There is something I haven't told you…"

I wait for her to continue and she looks at me then quickly gets up and pulls me to the hallway. We go into our room and she leads me to her bookshelf that we moved there. She took out an old, worn leather book.

"I have had this book for as long as I can remember. It tells the story of a girl and her destiny. It tells about my destiny."

I had a feeling this was about her father. I knew that she was the daughter of the demon king Trigon. She told me a week after we became a couple. She was really sensitive about it, and whatever is in that book is probably the source of that sensitivity.

We sat on the bed and she read the prophecy to me and about her destiny and such. I'm not one to believe in destiny. Whatever you make of your life is your choice in the end. And I told her that.

"Aura… You just don't understand…"

"Of course I do! Raven, you make your own destiny. No one can tell you how to live your life or what it is destined to become. You make your own fate through your decisions in life."

She looked away from me and once again I grabbed her chin softly to get her to look at me. "Raven just know that no matter what, I will be by your side. No matter what, we will be together and make decisions together to make our lives better."

She gave a small smile and leaned in to touch her lips with mine. I shifted and made the kiss deeper and slipped my tongue in her mouth. We tasted and explored each other's mouth and split apart for air. I smiled and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Are you still troubled with this birthday thing?" I asked her.

"Of course but I feel better about it knowing that you will be at my side." She said reassuring me with a smile.

"Well that's good enough for me. So guess what."

"What?"

"I'm really hungry. I feel like taking a bite of a cute sorceress!" I said as I tackled her and pinned her down on the bed. She laughed as I tickled her side and play-bit her neck.

"Aura! Haha- calm down!"

* * *

A few days pass and Raven still was a little jumpy even after our little talk. I never leave her side and she doesn't leave mine. I try to get her mind off of the prophecy by taking her to our favorite spots and meditating together. It seems to work at the time but she ends up being jumpy and anxious all over again once the moment is over.

I feel heartbroken seeing her like this. No matter what I do though, she doesn't seem to cheer up. I convince her to tell the rest of the team and she reluctantly does. While at dinner Raven gets everyone's attention.

"Guys, there is something horrible that I have to tell you. I should have said something earlier but… I was scared. You see…" She told the whole story about her father, and the prophecy and such.

"So how long do we have?" Robin asked with his arms crossed.

"I turn eighteen in four days." Raven says and looks down at her feet. I wrap and arm around her shoulder and try to get her to keep her head up. Robin stands from his chair which catches everyone's attention.

"Well then. We better get to work then."

Robin and the team worked for the past day on a room for Raven. It was supposed to protect her from Trigon's influences and make her feel safer and less jumpy. They, of course, put in a huge bed for the both of us and put up symbols on the walls to keep out evil.

"Well Raven, do you like it?" Robin asked with a smile on his face. Raven inspected the room and gave everyone a smile. "Thank you everyone. But, this won't stop him. There's no stopping Trigon to come to this world…"

We all frowned at that. Raven noticed, and tried to make us feel better, "But this does make me feel safer so thank you all."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah guys this is great. You built it so fast too. Nice work."

"Well if it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten these books to help us with the protection symbols." Beast Boy said taking out the books I gave him. I quickly took them before Raven could see that BB had her books. Luckily she was out of it, like she's usually been.

I sighed. _'She still seems on edge. I don't think she will stop feeling this way until this whole thing is over.'_

All of the sudden an alarm went off. It wasn't like the usual alarm; it was the tower security alarm. We were under attack. "Quick team!" Robin shouted. We all rushed to the main room to see Slade accompanied by a bunch of fire monsters walking to the Tower.

I looked to Raven who had wide eyes. I read her eyes and could tell, this is it.

"We have to stop them!" I shouted. Robin agreed and told us to get in our battle positions. "Raven, you stay in the protection room. We'll handle this." I told her. "Yes Raven, we need you safe!" Robin shouted. Raven looked defiant at first, but listened and went to the room.

We stepped outside and faced Slade and his fiery minions. Slade looks up, straight at me and Robin, and says, "Do you think you can hide her?"

"We can try. Titans! GO!" Robin shouted the battle cry and off we went. I flew through the group of monster, slicing through them with my wind blades, when one grabbed me by the leg and threw me to the ground.

I roll on my back and blast a wind bullet through it before it could touch me. Suddenly, I found myself being dog-piled by the surrounding monsters. I gather air to my core and blast a shockwave of wind to send them off me.

I look around for more monsters and see that the other Titans were fighting them. One hothead comes out of nowhere and I quickly give a swift kick through it. I look for the Slade guy.

Of course I find him fighting Robin, and the boy wonder seems to be having trouble. I speedily fly over and go to punch Slade right in the face, but he catches my fist in his hand. "My, my… A new Titan I see?" I frown and swiftly flip over him and use my flying to lift him up and throw him away from Robin and I.

The villain gets up slowly and dusts off his clothes. "Seems you are stronger then you let on. I won't hold back then." He gathered fire to his fist and brought forth a long fire whip. He quickly hit Robin in the chest and sent him flying.

"Robin!" I yelled, and flew to catch him but was caught by Slade's fire whip. He threw me to the ground, and hard. I groaned and tried to get up but Slade came over and stepped on my back to keep me down. I would try to gather wind to blast him away from me, but before I had a chance to he would step hard on my back.

'_Ugh… I can't concentrate enough to gather wind. Too much pain…' _ I was struggling to get him off. Slade chuckled, "Are you going to give up now? You are weak." He was wrong, I didn't want to give up, I wasn't going to. Noway in hell.

Slade pushed his foot more into back, causing me to yell in pain. After my yell, a voice suddenly called out, "STOP!"

I looked up from the ground to see Raven standing far off on the cliff. "Raven! What are you doing!" I yelled. Slade chuckled and my mind went into panic. He was going to take her. Robin yelled to her, "Get back in the safe room Raven! That is an order!"

"No, Robin."

We all looked at her in shock. "Raven, come with me and your friends won't get more hurt than they already are." Slade said to her and gave me a kick. I groaned in pain and held my stomach.

"Stop! Please… Stop Slade. I will go with you. Just don't hurt anyone else."

" No… Rae… I-I can't let him take you…" I mumbled, trying to stand up. It was difficult, and having the air kicked out of you didn't help.

Raven flew down next to Slade and walked with him, her head hanging down. The rest of the team tried to stop her but the fire minions held them back. I once again tried to stand, but was hit by a stupid monster and then everything got blurred.

I looked up to see Raven still walking away from me. I shakily reach out with my hand, "R-Raven…"

Then everything went black...


End file.
